blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
My Special Pageant Puff
The 37th episode of the series and the 16th episode of Season 2. Bubbles is competing in her school's beauty pageant, after being convinced by Boomer, and competes against her former rival, Brat. Meanwhile, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup try to help Blossom with her play since Berserk is ruinning it, as Brute watches. Plot After Bubbles teaches cheerleading, Boomer says Bubbles was really great at cheerleading. Bubbles says thank you to him sadly, but she is suddenly depressed. The reason for this is because she feels like she has no cuteness like other girls. Boomer cheers her up and tells her she is more than cute, she's beautiful. Bubbles thanks him by hugging him, but still feels sad and flies to lunch. Boomer, feeling bad for her, tries to help Bubbles feeling happy again, then he sees a poster of The School's Beauty Pageant, and takes the poster with him. Meanwhile, Blossom, teaching acting for her acting class, is filming her next play: Sleeping Beauty, but later learns that Berserk is in the play as well as having the part of Sleeping Beauty, much to Blossom disgust. So Blossom is forced to let Berserk be Sleeping Beauty. Back with Bubbles, Bubbles is depressed thinking she has no talent at all. Boomer arrives to Bubbles, and shows her the poster to the beauty pageant. He then convinces her to be in it. Bubbles then states she's not good enough to enter. Boomer convinces her more by encouraging her. Bubbles, feeling a bit more confident, agrees to enters in. Meanwhile, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup are hanging out with each other until Blossom shortly. Blossom says she needs help with them, because Berserk is driving her "berserk." Brick, Butch, and Buttercup agree to help Blossom as school is over. The next day at school, Bubbles enters the beauty pageant as Boomer is her "coach". Later, Boomer and Bubbles find out shortly that Brat also enter the pageant and is overconfident she'll beat Bubbles. Bubbles gets mad at Brat for teasing her, and is confident to compete. Meanwhile, Blossom with Brick, Butch, and Buttercup helping her, they help Berserk with the play. However; Beserk brings Brute with her to watch, making things a whole lot worst. Every time they do a scene, Brute falls asleep right away, snoring and druling, much to the others' (except Berserk) disgust. Buttercup (at her breaking point) almost attacks Brute, but is stopped by Blossom. Berserk begins to get bored. Butch gets bored and is about to leave but is stopped by Blossom. So they contiune filming the play helping Berserk. Back with Bubbles and Boomer, the school's pageant begins. The first event is "The Dress Off" where the competitor needs to pick a dress to wear. Boomer helps pick out a gown with Bubbles, until they find a gown for Bubbles. They show off their outfits. Back with the others helping Berserk, They are doing the scene where sleeping beauty is in a deep sleep. Blossom (regretting) says either Brick or Butch have to kiss Berserk. Brick and Butch refuse to kiss Berserk much to their disgust. Blossom is then force to look for somebody else to kiss Berserk. Brute, in the meantime, is snorting snot, much to Buttercup disgust. Buttercup talks sense into Brute, only making Brute spit the snot at her. Buttercup, enraged, tries to attack Brute, while Brute laughs at her, but Buttercup is stopped by Brick and by grabbing her arms. Back at the pageant, the next event is "The Recycling Support" where the pageant girl needs to say how to support cleaning litter for the environment. Brat eases it and brags about it in Bubbles face. Bubbles, determined, goes to do the event by saying “if we all work together with the environment, nature will be more clean and appreciate us.” Boomer cheers for Bubbles. Back with the others, they do the final scene. Brute is sleeping (while tied up). A kid name Kevin kisses Berserk on the cheek. Blossom, finally very pleased, goes to sent the tape's disk to the teacher, as she flies off. Brick, Butch, and Buttercup ask what do they do next. Berserk finally speaks, and leaves carrying her sister. Back at the pageant, the final event is "Talent Off" where the person needs to do a talent they know. Bubbles then loses her confidence. Brat teases Bubbles, when she sees this. Boomer defends Bubbles and insults Brat. Brat says in a sassy tone, whatever. Brat does her talent wearing a different outfit: modeling and showing off her looks. Finally, the last competitor is Bubbles. Bubbles says she can't do it. However, Boomer helps her with her confidence. Bubbles, regainning her confidence, swears her outfit into a different outfit. Boomer becomes her partner in the talent. Bubbles & Boomer do a dance which impresses the audience. Bubbles wins, much to Brat's anger. Boomer pushes Bubbles up the stage to recieve her tiara. Bubbles and Boomer are later confronted by Brat, due to her being jealous. But then leaves. Bubbles thanks him for helping her boost her self-confidence, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.Boomer hugs Bubbles and everyone else congratulates her too.The Powerpunk Girls are then shown hiding in a tree.Brat gets jealous of Bubbles and almost attacks her,but Brute stops her saying she can handle it.Brute comes ouThe butt t of the tree and punches Bubbles.Boomer goes over and punches her back,and soon they are in a huge fight.The episode ends with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys trying to stop them by firing laser cannons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2